El día más feliz de mi vida
by alberto-M
Summary: Un día de vacaciones puede terminar de forma inesperada... Como el nacimiento del amor entre dos compañeros


**Disclaimer: Naruto, todos sus personajes y lo referente al mundo shinobi es propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto. Sólo la historia es de mi invención.**

**Esta historia participa en el Reto "En Parejas" del Foro "La Aldea Oculta de Konoha"**

**Palabras: Diversión y Abrigo**

**Idea Original: Nikko Hyuga**

**Desarrolladores: Alberto-M y Nikko Hyuga**

**Advertencias: Pequeño UA en el mundo ninja…**

* * *

El sol había amanecido en Konoha, la aldea oculta que existe en el País del Fuego, hace unas pocas horas. En las calles de Konoha se puede ver a un chico con googles naranjas y una chaqueta azul oscuro correr deprisa hacia su destino: la Academia.

—¡Llego tarde llego tarde llego tarde! —corriendo a gran velocidad al dormirse en casa. Tras un minuto de carrera ve la Academia y a todos sus compañeros delante de la puerta—. *¿Qué harán todos afuera?* —piensa.

—¡Llegas tarde de nuevo Obito! —grita Kakashi mientras está señalándole con el dedo nada más verle, sacando de sus pensamientos a Obito.

—¡Cállate Bakakashi! Me quedé a ayudar a una ancianita a cruzar la calle y se me hizo tarde.

—Ya, al punto de la mañana te pones a ayudar. Deja de contar excusas, te dormiste y ya —Kakashi y Obito se miran, parece que el primero que aparte la mirada del otro muere. Cuando alguien vestido de verde se interpone entre los dos chicos.

—¡Kakashi, Obito! ¡No tenéis que pelear ahora que el Fuego de la Juventud arde en vuestro interior al punto de la mañana!

—¡Tú deja de decir cosas raras! —grita Obito mirando a Gai, entonces una gran nube de humo se forma enfrente de todos los niños. Todos los Jonin de la generación están presentes, en los que se incluye a Namikaze Minato.

—Hola chicos y chicas —dice Minato enfrente de los Jonin.

—¡Minato-sensei, hola! —dice Obito alegremente, todos los demás alumnos saludan—. ¿Qué hacéis todos aquí afuera? —Kakashi apoya la mano en su frente, en un gesto de decepción.

—Por Kami, nunca te enteras de nada. ¿Recuerdas que hace unos días quedamos en que tendríamos unos días de vacaciones en la costa de Nami no Kuni?

—Ah sí, ahora me acuerdo, jejejejejeje —dice Obito mientras está rascándose la nuca, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¿Cuándo nos vamos? -pregunta Kurenai mirando a los Jonin.

—Nos podemos ir en media hora —dice Mikoto agachándose a acariciarle el pelo a uno de los niños—. Siempre es una buena idea realizar unas pequeñas vacaciones.

—¡Es cierto que necesitamos descansar, pero el ejercicio es importante para mantener la Llama de la Juventud!

—¿Alguna vez se va a callar ese niño? —pregunta Genma mordiendo su característico palillo.

—Espera... eso significa... —se dice Obito, su mirada se pierde en la distancia mientras sonríe bobamente, imaginando a Rin en bañador.

—¿Qué estás imaginando, Obito? —pregunta seriamente Kakashi, haciendo que Obito dé un salto.

—¡En nada! —dice Obito moviendo la cabeza y las manos en gesto de negación. Kakashi simplemente le mira.

—Vámonos, preparemos nuestras cosas —dice Minato. Entonces todos empiezan a irse a sus casas para preparar sus maletas. Al cabo de una media hora todos vuelven y se van con los sensei a Nami no Kumi.

—Muy bien, cambiémonos todos y empecemos con las vacaciones.

—¡Si!

00oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo00

El día estaba empezando bastante bien: tras cambiarse todos empiezan los diversos juegos como carreras -en donde Gai ganó dejando a casi todos sin posibilidad de victoria, excepto a Kakashi-, diversos juegos de balón volea en una cancha... Cuando Obito se da cuenta de que Rin está alejada de todos, sin cambiarse y apoyada en una roca. Sin sonreír y con la mirada pérdida, lo cual es raro en ella.

—*¿Qué le pasa a Rin-chan?* —se acerca a ella sin que nadie se percate de su ausencia—. ¿Rin-chan? —ella voltea a mirarle—. ¿Qué te ocurre?

—Nada nada —dice Rin sonriendo un poco, Obito entrecierra los ojos.

—Rin-chan, no sonríes ni estás con el resto. Eso es muy raro en ti.

—En serio que no es nada, Obito.

Obito no estaba convencido de las palabras de Rin, de verdad que algo le pasa. Antes de que Rin haga nada Obito la abraza apoyando su cabeza en el hombro derecho de su amor platónico.

—He oído que un abrazo puede solucionarlo todo —dice Obito sin ver la mirada de desconcierto de Rin. Poco a poco los brazos de Rin comienzan a formar un abrazo mientras sus ojos se cierran para dejarse llevar por la sensación. Ahora mismo, para Rin, Obito no era un compañero. Era su seguridad para todo, su **abrigo** en los momentos más difíciles. Sus recuerdos fluyen a toda velocidad en su cerebro, rememorando ese amargo momento en el que empezó a sentirse mal, justamente ayer.

Flashback

Rin camina sonriente, esperando que Kakashi esté en el lugar que quedaron verse a esa hora. Se acerca a los columpios del parque. Ahí ve a Kakashi apoyado en un árbol.

—¡Kakashi-kun, hola! —grita Rin acercándose a Kakashi.

—¿Sí? ¿Para qué me quieres ver? —dijo el Hatake en una mueca de fastidio.

Rin estaba nerviosa, estaba a punto de dar el paso más importante para ella en su vida, estaba a punto de confesarle los sentimientos que por mucho tiempo tenía arraigados en su pecho por su compañero de equipo… Tomo una bocanada de aire y luchando contra sí misma y las intenciones de desmayarse ahí mismo, exclamo:

—Yo... esto —se dice Rin chocando dedos y algo roja, estaba frente al chico que más le gusta- *Vamos Rin, tú puedes* Yo... Yo... Estoy enamorada... de ti -más roja que un tomate, Kakashi la mira— Y... sabes que mañana es la excursión y eso… me preguntaba sí mañana tú y yo...

—El amor es un estúpido sentimiento que hará que no pienses con claridad las cosas —cortando lo que estaba diciendo Rin, la mira y le coloca una mano en el hombro—. Si me pongo en peligro, cosa que realmente dudo pero puede pasar, te lanzarás a salvarme ocasionando que fallemos estrepitosamente la misión. Y eso sólo perjudica a Konoha, y beneficia al resto de enemigos —Rin solo tiene una mueca de desconcierto mientras ve a Kakashi alejarse—. Así que olvida el amor, pues sólo va a llevarte al sufrimiento —el rostro de Rin muestra un indescriptible dolor mientras se lleva su mano al pecho. Sus ojos se ponen llorosos y con algo de rabia e impotencia por las palabras del chico, no puede hacer más que llorar.

—Ka...Kakashi-kun —empieza a irse a su casa, dejando lágrimas en todo el camino donde pasa.

Fin Flashback

—Ahora cuéntame por qué estás triste. Por favor.

Rin le mira a los ojos. Esos ojos negros que hasta ahora no se fijó en lo hermosos que eran.

—Yo... yo me declaré a Kakashi. Y él me rechazó de mala manera —Rin ve cómo Obito aprieta los puños. Sin saber lo que iba a decir.

Eso fue un golpe bajo en el corazón de Obito. Sabía que Rin se guardaba sentimientos por su idiota compañero de equipo, pero jamás espero que algún dia ella se lo confesase. Pero, un momento, Obito se rasca el oído como si no escuchase bien…

—*¿La rechazó? ¿Bakakashi es idiota o que? Como… como pudo rechazarla…* —Pensaba Obito. Una voz de su subconsciente le hablo a Obito, animándolo.

—***Es tu oportunidad… Kakashi la ha rechazado, y ella está aquí contigo, no con él… Ahora es tu oportunidad… Consuélala, dale ese abrazo de abrigo que tanto necesita y ofrécele la seguridad de que estará con ella en todo momento… Es tu oportunidad, Obito… No la cagues***

—*Está bien, Yosh! Aquí voy* —Le respondió a su subconsciente.

Era el ahora o nunca, debía elegir con cuidado lo que le iba a decir a una expectante Rin que lo observaba aguardando unas palabras de cariño y comprensión. Obito tomo aire como pudo y armándose de valor, exclamo:

—Se que sonará un poco fuera de lugar lo que te voy a decir, pero Rin yo... yo estoy enamorado de ti —dice notando cómo le arde la cara, Rin se tensa pues no se esperaba estas palabras—. No es por aprovecharme de lo que sucede, pero me enfurece que Bakakashi no vea lo linda que eres, lo buena persona que eres, y que tienes una sonrisa que ilumina el camino de los demás. No te pido que me aceptes en este instante, pero quiero ganarme poco a poco tu cariño y demostrarte todo mi amor —la mira con una gran sonrisa mientras le extiende la mano—. Ahora, que dices, ¿vamos a divertirnos?

Rin abre los ojos de sorpresa tras la declaración de Obito. Poco a poco ella muestra una sonrisa que se vuelve radiante en segundos.

—Obito... —dice Rin mostrando una sonrisa—. Sí, vamos a divertirnos —viendo cómo Obito sonríe.

—¡Vamos Rin-chan! ¡Es hora de la **diversión**!

Los dos chicos se reúnen con el resto de sus compañeros, excepto con Gai que estaba echando una "pequeña" carrera a lo largo de la playa, sin saber éste que nadie le estaba siguiendo ya. Rin se colocó un lindo bañador de dos piezas que ocasiono un derrame nasal al Uchiha por el cual la Nohara tuvo que preocuparse un poco, pero luego de que la mente algo pervertida de Obito dejase de maquinar cosas, se divirtieron como nunca. Pasaron el día entre chapoteos en el agua, nadar, juegos de Voley de playa con Kurenai, Genma, Anko, Ebisu, Asuma y los demás…

Sin duda un día relajante y lleno de diversión, perfecto para que Rin olvidase su sufrimiento y comenzase a ver con otros ojos a Obito… Obito estaba feliz, por fin se cumplía lo que más anhelaba y pasaba un día de calidad con su amada Rin-chan…

00oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo00

Ambos escudriñaban el atardecer sentados en unas rocas. El Sol se tornaba en una mezcolanza de colores ladrillos, naranjas y arcillas, dejando un espectáculo a los ojos de los chicos.

—*Gracias Kami, este ha sido el mejor día que he tenido… Y Rin-chan no puede verse más feliz…* —sonreía Obito viendo el atardecer.

Rin se acurrucó a Obito y dejo caer su cabecita en los hombros del chico. Cerró los ojos mientras se abrazaba a un muy sonrojado Uchiha.

—Arigato… Obito-kun… Este, este es el día más feliz de mi vida… Gracias por ser parte de él… —exclamaba la Nohara en una enorme sonrisa. Obito no cabía en su felicidad. Tenía tantos deseos de besarla pero ya habría momentos para ello más adelante…

—Todo fue por ti, Rin-chan… Me alegra que la tristeza se haya esfumado de ti, siempre estaré aquí para ti y ofrecerte mi abrigo… No lo dudes, Rin-chan…

—Arigato… Obito-kun… —le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla a Obito, y volvió a abrazarlo feliz. El no dijo nada, estaba en shock por el beso, pero rápidamente ladeo la cabeza un par de veces en ambas direcciones y dejo caer su cabeza al lado de la de ella con una enorme sonrisa, ambos contemplando el hermoso paisaje…

Para Rin ése fue el día más triste de su vida por un momento. Pero gracias a Obito y su declaración, las nubes de la tristeza dejaron libre la calidez de su corazón.

Ahora es el mejor día de su vida.

* * *

¡Hola mina!

Aquí estamos Alberto-M y mi persona, Nikko Hyuga, trayéndoles este pequeño relato el cual nos tenía de cabeza pensando como sacarlo a la luz, bueno despuçes de mucho quebradero de cabeza aquí está el resultado final, espero les guste…

¡Suerte a todos! ¡Esperamos con ansias vuestros reviews! ¡Dattebayoo!

Nos leemos pronto amigos….

De pie, Reverencia, ¡Aye Sir!


End file.
